


If I Ever Get The Nerve To Say

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How is that not a tag yet?, M/M, spirit dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo's dragging his feet. The dragon decides to take matters into his own hands. Jesse wakes to a shock. Genji hasn't seen anything so funny since the time Zenyatta got one of his orbs caught in a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Ever Get The Nerve To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Finished a commission and started work on the second chapter of another so I decided to write a little something for myself. 
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://rosenrot234.tumblr.com/post/149487921371/with-the-whole-dragon-of-the-northsouth-wind) over in the mchanzo tag on tumblr

McCree woke with a start feeling an unfamiliar weight on his stomach. He thought at first it was Hanzo, but there was no accompanying sound of breathing so that couldn’t be it. He took a deep breath and in one quick motion he snagged peacekeeper from the bedside table, sat up, and leveled her at… a dragon.

McCree blinked. Laying on his stomach was a glowing dragon that looked just like Soba, Udon, and Ramen, except this one was red instead of blue or green. It was laying on his lap staring up at him with calm eyes and didn’t seem to be upset in the slightest with how he’d all but shoved it off his chest.

“Uh… hey there, partner,” he said, lowering his gun. “I think there’s been some sort of a mixup. You’re probably looking for Hanzo. Or maybe Genji.”

The dragon tilted its head before leaning up and nuzzling against his cheek.

“Oh jeeze,” Jesse said, one hand coming up to pet the dragon’s back a little. “Affectionate little guy aren’t you?” The dragon rumbled, but it didn’t sound threatening. Almost like a purr. What the heck was going on?

“Uh, hey partner, I’m gonna get up alright?” he asked. The dragon immediately moved off him but it didn’t go far, watching him from the bed. “Oookay. I’ll just… get dressed then.” Naked in front of a strange dragon. What was his life?

After the most awkward few minutes of his life, Jesse made his way down the stairs, followed closely by the dragon who seemed reluctant to let Jesse out of its sight at all. Luckily, Jesse managed to find Hanzo and Genji sparring outside before anyone else saw him and caught wind of his… situation.

Jesse’s confidence was not bolstered by the fact that Genji immediately burst into near hysterical laughter. Hanzo seemed to have been rendered speechless.

“Well, since you both seem to know what the hell’s going on, one of you want to explain it to me?” he asked. Genji recovered himself long enough to look at Jesse, then to the dragon, then to Hanzo, and back to Jesse before falling back into cackles.

“Oh God,” he choked, patting Hanzo on the shoulder. “I’ll uh- I’ll leave you two to talk.” He was laughing even as he walked away, holding his stomach and shaking his head. Jesse turned back to Hanzo with a confused look that only deepened when he noticed Hanzo was _blushing_. Had he ever seen Hanzo blush before?

“Hanzo, what’s going on, Darlin’?” Jesse asked. The archer took a deep breath and turned to the dragon.

“Could you give us a moment?” he asked. The dragon huffed as though it was entirely done with their human bullshit, but moved off to lie in the grass and give them some privacy. “You should sit down,” Hanzo told him, moving to look out over the water. Jesse followed him taking a seat, but he kept his eyes on Hanzo’s face not the view.

“The dragon is yours,” Hanzo said quietly. Jesse blinked, even more confused than before if that was possible.

“But, I thought the dragons were a Shimada family thing,” Jesse said, frowning.

“They are.” Hanzo took a deep breath like he was trying to psych himself up for something. “Jesse, I… this is not how I wanted to do this.” A soft chuckle left him and he turned to look at McCree.

“I’d be scared you were breaking up with me if you didn’t look so damn happy,” Jesse murmured, taking in the light quality to Hanzo’s smile. He so rarely looked carefree like this.

“What? No, no it’s nothing like that,” Hanzo said quickly. “I’ve um. There was something I was going to ask you but I suppose the dragon was tired of my stalling.” He took Jesse’s hand in his, and pulled something from his pocket. Jesse tilted his head, giving a confused smile.

“What do you-“ Jesse started but Hanzo cut him off.

“Jesse McCree. Will you marry me?” Hanzo asked his voice shaking just the slightest bit. Jesse looked down at what Hanzo had pulled out of his pocket and nearly choked at the sight of the simple band of rose gold he was holding. He looked back up at Hanzo’s face his eyes wide.

“I- _yes_!” he said, throwing his arms around Hanzo. “Holy- _yes_!”

Hanzo chuckled, pulling back so he could slide the ring onto Jesse’s finger. Jesse grinned admiring it. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the dragon bump into his side, rubbing him against him happily.

“So I suppose our friend here already knew how this was gonna turn out huh?” he asked with a chuckle, patting the dragon’s head.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Hanzo said with a smile.

“He’s adorable,” Jesse said with finality. “I’m gonna name him Frank.”

“Frank?” Hanzo asked with an arched brow. Jesse grinned.

“Yeah! Like Frank and Jesse James! Best bank robbers in the west!”

Hanzo laughed, shaking his head fondly.

“Frank it is then,” he said. Frank rumbled happily resting his head on Jesse’s lap.

“So I guess we know who’s taking whose name too, huh?” Jesse asked with a chuckle scratching behind Frank’s horn.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Hanzo asked with an air of smugness. Jesse looked up to find him smirking.

“Oh, it’s like that huh?” he asked with a laugh. “Genji’s never gonna let either of us forget this.”

“Don’t remind me,” Hanzo said with a groan, the memory of his brother’s laughter ringing in his ears. He’d gladly take the embarrassment as an even trade for the sound though.

Jesse sighed happily, leaning into Hanzo’s shoulder.

“We’re getting married,” he said with a grin.

“We are,” Hanzo agreed, stroking a hand through Jesse’s hair. They sat for a while, putting off going back into the base where Genji had no doubt already told everyone the story. Dinners were going to be fun for a while. Stroking his thumb across his ring Jesse decided it was more than worth it.


End file.
